The present invention relates generally to patient care devices and, more particularly, to devices for splitting single tablets.
Act Modern medicines come in a variety of forms and commonly the form is that of a tablet. This can be defined generally as a small, usually soluble shaped medicated mass. Typically, a tablet contains filler and an excipient substance that facilitates working it into a form suitable for swallowing by a patient.
It is well known that tablets, such as anti-depressants, antibiotics and the like, are available wherein the active ingredient is present in a particular dose, as for example, 10, 30 or 50 milligrams per tablet. In general, the manufacturing costs are not substantially impacted by the size of the dose and the costs of production for a 10 milligram (mg) tablet, for example, are about the same as those for a 50 mg tablet. Thus, pharmaceutical companies sometimes produce tablets having a dosage that is driven, at least in part, by financial considerations.
As a result, in some cases available tablet dosages differ from those prescribed by the patient""s physician and the available tablet has a dosage exceeding the patient""s needs. For example, in cases where a prescription calls for a 10 mg tablet, and only a 20 mg tablet is available, it becomes necessary to split the tablet so that the patient receives the appropriate dosage.
Typically, tablets come in a variety of sizes and shapes, and, because of the manufacturing process, often have a hard outer shell. The presence of the shell can make tablet splitting a difficult, inexact and time consuming process. Occasions for splitting a tablet might arise, for example, in a pharmacy dispensing tablets or in a nursing home or private residence. In such cases, an efficient and effective single tablet splitting device would be useful. Desirably, such a device would be capable of dividing single tablets into substantially equal portions and would be operable by elderly or weak patients.
According to the present invention, there is provided a manually operable single tablet splitting device, including a base and a cover, pivotally attached to the base, and movable between a tablet loading position and a tablet splitting position. The cover includes a blade for splitting a tablet into two substantially equal portions. A disposable tablet tray, having a tablet-receiving cavity, is installable in the base to fix the tablet in position for splitting and to retain the split portions. The base includes an inclined platform having upwardly projecting tray locators for holding the disposable tray in place.
The present invention affords several advantages. For example, the device is efficient in use, providing a reliable technique for splitting a tablet accurately, into substantially equal portions. Since each tablet is nested in a shaped cavity within the disposable tray, the tablet is aligned for accurate splitting. In addition, the device affords sufficient mechanical advantage to the user that elderly or weak patients are able to operate the device without assistance.
Further, the use of the disposable tray isolates each tablet and its ingredients from other tablets. In this manner, the likelihood of contamination of tablets is substantially eliminated.
In summary, the tablet splitting device embodying the invention, in addition to affording substantial cost savings, is inexpensive to manufacture and reliable and dependable in performance.